The Rogue's Wolf, a Provost's Dog Fanfiction
by TheArcher7741
Summary: Alarin is like a wild Dog, a Wolf. She's a trained assassin committed to the Court of the Rogue. Then Rosto comes into the picture...
1. First Encounters

**Hey, all! Archer here. Going to start a new story. Still going to continue Steel Eyes, but now I'm reading the Beka Cooper books. I just finished Terrier. Alarin, or Arin, is Elise's, or Eli's, six-times-great grandmother. Alarin is Kayfer Deerborn's personal bodyguard, and this is her story. It will alternate between Rosto's Point of View and Arin's. Starts right after Beka, Goodwin, and Tunstall leave the Mantel and Pullet after meeting Rosto and his mots. Rosto had just saved Kayfer's life, and Kayfer wants to talk to him. Alone. ~-~- indicates switches in p.o.v between Alarin and Rosto.**

Kora and I nodded to the Puppy and her Dogs as they walked out.

"She's strange," I said, thinking of the pale blue eyes.

"I think she's nice," Kora said as we re-entered the Mantel and Pullet. "Do you really care about the difference between dried chamomile and fresh?"

"Nope," I said, grinning as Kora swatted at me. Then I jumped a little as a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and faced the Rogue, Kayfer Deerborn.

"Come and talk, young Rosto," The lazy cove said. I lifted an eyebrow at Kora, but followed the Rogue anyways. He led me to a private room, and began the process of unlocking the door.

* * *

><p>"Now, why do you want me, pretty one?" The cove I lured out of the Mantel and Pullet asked.<p>

"Oh, no _particular _reason," I batted my eyelashes, every bit the flirting mot. I headed down the alleyway, certain the cove would follow.

He did.

I circled around him in the dark, unseen.

Before he called out, I leaped onto his back and grabbed his chin, giving me easy access to his throat. Little blood was spilt by my cut. I dropped the body and re-entered the tavern from an alternate entrance, and headed straight for Kayfer's private room.

* * *

><p>"Lad, you sure were fast when Crookshank pulled that knife on me," Deerborn continued as he fit keys into various locks. "How would you-"He stopped as he walked into the room. A young mot, maybe the Puppy's age sat with her feet up on his desk. A large gray and black dog lay at the base of the chair.<p>

The Rogue glared at her. "Stupid mot, where were you ten minutes ago when that Crookshank had a mind to douse me?" He demanded. The girl rose, her dog following suit. Both looked like they had their hairs on end.

"I was 'taking care' of that scut, just as you said," She growled. "Mayhap I was following orders!"

"What a new concept!" Deerborn bellowed. The mot's dog bared its teeth, and the mot did as well.

"Why should I do your dirty work?"

"Because if you didn't, I'd give the go-ahead to all the coves that've been itching to have you out of my protection," Kayfer said smugly. I winced. Tough.

The mot raised her hand, as if to smack him. Interestingly, he flinched. She lowered her arm, and he grabbed her wrists.

"Listen here, ye doxie-"Kayfer snarled threateningly.

Time to step in.

"Majesty, put the mot down," I said.

* * *

><p>I snarled at the tall blond cove who told the cracknob Kayfer to put me down.<p>

Deerborn actually put me down, all the while looking at the fair-haired cove. He had large eyes, so brown they were nearly black, and a forked scar over one eye. Quite handsome, but looked to be full of himself.

"Now, Majesty, will you give me the honor of introducing me to this… interesting… young mot?" He asked, raising a pale eyebrow.

"My personal bodyguard, Alarin the Wolf," The Rogue replied dryly. "Only, she hasn't been guarding me very well as of late."

"You're alive to complain, aren't you?" I snapped.

"Only thanks to Rosto the Piper, here!" Kayfer snapped back. Ace barked. I looked to Rosto, smilingly falsely.

"Thank you, for protecting his Majesty whilst I doused the ducknob that vexed him," I said sarcastically.

He dipped his head in acknowledgement. I scowled at him. Stupid cove thought I meant it.

"You really are a pain," Kayfer sneered at me.

"Then why do you keep me around?" I demanded.

"Nobody else has been loyal enough to get to this position."

"I'm not loyal to you!" I exclaimed. "I'm loyal to the Court, in return for mine and Songbird Mary's protection!"

"And you get it, don't you?" Kayfer asked. "Leave me. I need to be alone." He motioned with his hands, signaling for Rosto and me to leave. I strode out the door, Rosto shutting it behind us. He stopped me in the corridor.

"Rosto the Piper," He announced, putting out a hand. Ace growled at it, and then lay at my feet. I almost growled at it as well, but held back and scowled instead. Scars pitted it. Not dissimilar to my own.

"Alarin," I said, and then surprised myself by shaking his hand with my 'better' one. He held on to it, brushing his thumb over the back. I noticed he was lightly bleeding from a crescent shaped wound on his forearm.

"Why did Deerborn call you the Wolf?"

"Different reasons," I shrugged. Rosto turned my hand over in his. He ran his fingers over my palm.

"Calluses. Hard working," He said. "Short life line. I'd reckon thirty days."

I glared at him. "Just kidding," He said. He closed my fingers into a fist.

"Scarred knuckles. You've been in many fights."

"Aren't you a genius?" Ace barked in agreement.

"Who's this handsome man?" Rosto asked, suddenly dropping to his knees to scratch my dog's head. The traitorous dog rolled on to his back to have his belly scratched.

"Aceneith, my wolfhound," I replied, looking down at Rosto. His disposition had changed from trying to flirt to affection for my dog, and it was somewhat cute. My dog, I mean. My dog was the cute one.

Keep telling yourself that, the little part of me that I usually ignored said. I think it's my conscience.

* * *

><p>I scratched the mot Alarin's dog between the ears. The cur was too cute. The mot was not bad, either.<p>

Alarin had a pretty face, smudged with dirt as it was. Light freckles dusted a fine nose and cheekbones. A scar ran along her left jawbone. Her dark brown hair was braided from the crown if her head, then tucked under. She measured up to five feet and three inches, but seemed to be six when you accounted for her attitude. A black tunic was slung over black breeches in a very Trickster-may-care fashion. They hung off her thin body as if they were too large. I liked her. I mean her dog. Yes. I like her dog.

I stood, noticing that she hid a smile. "Would you like to join me for a drink? I can introduce you to my friends," I offered, somewhat upset that I had to share her. I mean, share Ace.

She seemed to consider it. Finally, she nodded. I tried to take her arm to lead her back into the tavern, but she jerked her arm away.

A girl about her age was singing by the platform Deerborn's throne sat on. Brownish-blonde hair, large brown doe eyes. Somewhat shapely. Very nice voice. Very pretty.

Alarin looked at me, then at the singer. "On second thought, I'll have to pass," She said in an odd voice. She walked away, and then sat on the platform by the singing girl. I watched as Alarin drew a long knife and laid it across her knees, and then scowled at a cove coming too close to the singer for comfort in the same movement. The cove backed away, but threw a copper on the floor by the singer's feet.

Aniki drew up to me. "That's Songbird Mary," She said. "Most beautiful voice in all of Corus. I saw you talking to the Wolf," She added. "The two are close friends. Mary earns the legal money, and Alarin protects her. Sometimes the Wolf accompanies Mary on her flute. When Mary isn't around, Alarin guards the king's own back. She's got some sort of agreement with him. He watches her and her friend's back, you know, keeps the coves off, and she guards his life. Rumor has it she can pin a fly to the wall from ten feet away," She added.

"And how did you learn all that so fast?" I asked the blonde mot. Aniki grinned.

"I listen to people, is all," She said. She then jerked her head in the direction of the opposite corner of the room, where three coves were groping a dancer. She looked to be about fifteen.

"Alarin doesn't want that to happen to her friend." I looked back to Alarin, who was staring down a cove that was trying to convince Songbird Mary to come home with him. Her hand shifted to the hilt of the blade, and the cove backed up. Another warning glare and the cove dropped a copper and turned tail.

Mary's song ended, and she turned to Alarin. She asked a question, and Alarin shook her head, smiling a little. Mary laughed and pulled her to her feet.

Alarin saw me looking at her. "Paint a picture, it'll last longer!" She called across the room. She took a flute from her tunic. On Mary's cue, she began to play.

It was a slow, chilling melody in the minor key. A shiver raked up my spine as Alarin closed her eyes and continued the haunting song.

Mary sat down, obviously planning to let her friend have the spotlight. And she did. The entire tavern was listening; the only sound was the flute. At the end, the tavern erupted in cheers, and Alarin was nearly pelted with coins.

I approached her while she was picking the coins up, and leaned on the closest wall.

"You're good," I said.

* * *

><p>"Want to play a duet?" Rosto asked, pulling a flute from his tunic.<p>

"Only if you can keep up," I said.

"Love, there's a reason I'm Rosto the _Piper_," He said, and I scowled.

"Don't call me that." Rosto laughed, and began a fast-paced tune. I sought out a harmony and played with him. Soon we were going back and forth, then switching keys, and overlapping notes. It was a battle of sorts. I didn't understand this Piper, but battles I understood.

Finally, we held out one last note, harmonizing them. The tavern cheered again, and coins flew once more.

Rosto was grinning.

"Not bad, old man," I said.

"Old man?"

"You have white hair."

"It's blonde!" He screeched. "Corn silk! Gold! You get it!" He stopped when he saw me hiding a smile.

"You think you're funny," He said.

"Mithros, I'm hilarious," I said, deadpan.

He sighed dramatically. "And not too long ago you looked like you were going to bite my hand," He shook his head.

"I'll still bite it, if it comes within range."

"Well, we're friends now," He said. I jabbed him in the kidney. The dumb cove managed to take that as an invitation to sling an arm over my shoulders.

He leaned close. "Friends, then?" He asked softly. It was astonishing how quickly he could change gears. I grabbed his wrist, twisted, and threw him over my hip.

"_Just_ friends," I said, looking down on him. "Come on, Mare," I said to Mary, who was gathering the last of the coins.

"Where are you going?" Rosto asked, picking himself up.

"I'm going home."

"Can I come?" Rosto asked, nudging me with his elbow. I turned and kneed him between the legs.

"Don't even try," I threatened, suddenly feeling discomfort at the attention. "Have fun singing soprano to another mot."

* * *

><p>"I don't think it will be the same," I said through gritted teeth. Suddenly Alarin spun on me, one of her knives appearing in her hands.<p>

"I said, I'm not interested," She reiterated forcefully. I took a step back, realizing a boundary had been crossed. I wondered how many times she's had to say that before.

"I'm sorry," I said. She turned on her heel. "I mean it, Alarin. Have a drink with us tomorrow," I offered.

She turned back slowly, fixing me with a steely gaze. Her eyes were grey, but didn't have the icy look that the Puppy put on me. Alarin's eyes looked like she was the kind of person who attacked first, glared later. She didn't answer, and walked out behind Mary. Ace followed, head level with her waist. Big dog.

I turned around, and jumped again when Aniki was right in front of me. She was grinning like a moonstruck midden hen.

"You like her," She said slowly. "And she doesn't like you." She burst into laughter. "This is like the Puppy all over again!"

Kora ambled over. "What all over again?"

"Rosto striking out! It's the second time tonight!" Aniki wheezed, clutching her stomach. Kora began a giggling fit as well.

"Oh, now, you don't see me laughing when you mots strike out!" I said defensively. This sent them back into hysterics. Kora was crying a little.

"We don't strike out!" Aniki squealed. "It's only the dumb coves like you that do!" She had to sit down. Kora had stopped making sounds and was just shaking in laughter.

"I'm going home," I announced. The mots collected themselves for a minute.

"We don't have a place yet," Kora reminded him, then snorted. "Alarin certainly isn't giving you a place tonight, either!" Aniki practically fell over from laughing so hard.

"I- oh, forget it," I said, waving them off. "I'm going to get some air."

I left the Mantel and Pullet and headed back out onto the street, walking a ways until the cacophony of the tavern and the laughter of Aniki and Kora was fainter. Suddenly, music floated over the air. I followed it down the street, convinced it Songbird Mary. I heard no flute.

Sure enough, Mary was singing to a crowd of noblemen, presumably returning home from a party. Alarin was nowhere in sight. Then a shadow streaked into the small crowd. None of the noblemen reacted. Then the dark figure sprinted down the opposite street, again eliciting no reaction. I jogged after it.

A minute later, the crowd erupted in screams, yelling that their purses were either empty or gone.

I picked up the pace, not wanting to be blamed for it. A child laughed in front of me. I ducked into a doorway and stuck my head out.

Even in the dark, I could still see a figure passing out silver and copper coins to the children. One laughed again as the figure picked him up and swung him around. Another stooped down to touch something. I got the idea that it was a dog, and then I was sure who the shadowy figure was.

"Alarin the Wolf," I called, stepping out from the doorway. "I didn't take you as a thief."


	2. Politics

I snarled at the cove. "What do you want?" One of the little kids backed up.

Rosto put his hands up in surrender. "Just wanted some air, heard your friend singing. Saw you filching off the loaners, followed you." He put his hands down. "Then, I have to admit you shocked me here. Giving your 'profits' to mumpers?"

"They're not mumpers!" I exclaimed. "Rosto, they're children! Children without parents, without homes, without food…" I paused. "They don't deserve this."

"So you steal from the rich and give to the poor?" Rosto raised a pale eyebrow.

"Not just the rich," I admitted. "I've stolen from the chiefs, mainly Dawull, because he's such an arse. And this one cove that was slapping his mot around," I added. "Actually, I've stolen from doxies before, too. I don't think that selling yourself is a good way to make a living. Oh, and spintries, too…" I trailed off, seeing the look on Rosto's face. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" He kept looking at me with that weird face. "What?"

"I've never heard of a thief like you," He said slowly. I scowled at him. "But," He said, "I can respect that."

"Good," I said, and turned my back on him to pass out a few more coins to the children. One gixie, who couldn't have been more than seven, was holding a small baby.

"What's your story, gixie?" I asked her.

"My ma died o' a fevah," She said, smiling sadly to show off two missing teeth. "Is' jus' me an' my brother, now." I smiled at her, and gave her a silver noble from one of the purses.

"Thank you," She drawled sweetly. I smiled in return, and turned back to Rosto. He was rocking back and forth on his heels, taking it all in.

"You have a lot on your plate, don't you?" He asked, looking at a spot beyond my shoulder. I didn't know if he was talking to me or not. "Watching out for your friend, keeping the King alive, and helping these kids," He said. "Why are you so loyal to the King, anyways?"

I met his eyes. "I'm not," I said. "He wrote up a contract, and one of my demands was for the part about me serving the King to be changed to me serving the Court. I'm not pledged to him, but to the good of the Court. I've kind of dug my own grave, giving myself a permanent position as bodyguard for any King that comes along, but it's also a loophole." I paused to make sure he was following. "I could even get away with killing him, if I could convince everyone else it was for the good of the Court," I said slowly.

Rosto took this in, nodding slowly. "So, you could basically walk away from treason scotch-free?"

My eyes widened. "Don't tell anyone I said that," I said.

"I'm not the Rogue's biggest fan, either," Rosto said. "The Court needs some new blood, some fresh eyes."

"I agree," I said. "But I just can't overthrow him. I need to have a better leader in the wings; otherwise the chiefs will kill me."

Alarin looked at the ground. "And I'm somewhat short of better leaders."

"They're hard to come by," I added, nodding.

"On the other hand, Rats like Deerborn are rare as pigeon scummer," She said, then began to walk past me.

"Ace, come," She commanded her mongrel. The big dog licked one of the children's faces in goodbye and trotted after his master.

"Where are you going?" I asked, then cursed myself. I sounded like a love struck little gixie. And I have known Alarin for, what, twenty minutes? This was ridiculous.

I saw her eyes roll as she turned. "Back to watch the King's ass, where else?" She snapped. "Pisses me off." She muttered, either to herself or her dog. I followed her.

"Why don't you quit, then?" I asked, walking beside her.

"For Mary," She replied. "I don't want her getting hurt. And myself. I mean, I can take care of myself, but no one will purposely start trouble with me if they know they'll be answering to the King. Like it or not, he'd be dead three times over if not for me." She peeked inside the Mantel and Pullet before walking in. Cautious, that one.

The Rogue was speaking with Ulsa in his 'throne'. Alarin sat at a table nearby, seemingly uninterested in anything. I looked around to see Aniki and Kora still choking back laughter.

* * *

><p>As if my life wasn't hard enough, Rosto decided to sit down at my table.<p>

"So," He began nonchalantly, as if we had been friends all our life. "Have you ever met a Beka Cooper?" He asked. Met? I lived across the street from her. "You know," He continued. "Five eight, dark blonde hair?"

"Yes, I know her," I snapped. Did this cove ever shut his gob? He nodded. Apparently, there was no real reason behind the question. A silence followed. I hope it made him feel awkward.

"So," He started again. "Are you Gifted?"

"Enough to light you on fire without kindling."

"So can my friend Kora!" He exclaimed. "You guys would get along great." Silence again.

"So," He started ONCE AGAIN. "How'd you become the Rogue's bodyguard?"

I kept my eyes on Deerborn while I answered him. "Back when I was a better person," I laughed bitterly. "Someone came at him with his back turned. Other guy had a knife. I didn't even know who it was, but I jumped on the attacker's back and slit his throat. People shouldn't go around killing people, that was my motto back then. I thought that if this guy had a mind to kill someone, he shouldn't walk the streets no more."

"How old were you?" Rosto asked.

"Eight years. And already had enough guts to kill someone," I said. At that same age, Beka had Dogged the Bold Brass Gang. We were very different.

"Just how good with a knife are you?" Rosto asked, smiling a bit and raising a fair eyebrow.

"Why, you think you're any competition?" I asked in return.

"I'm fast," He said, puffing up a bit with pride. "You weren't around to see Crookshank rush Deerborn."

"No," I said. "I was too busy killing a colemonger. This reminds me, I need to take a visit to the River before the night ends." He said nothing for a while.

"And how does your friend Songbird Mary fit into this?" He asked.

"She doesn't. She sings at the Court, and if it wasn't for me, she'd have no affiliation with Deerborn."

He nodded, and was quiet for a moment.

"Are you any good at throwing knives?" I did say 'moment'.

"Mmhmm," I replied, still watching the Rogue. Dawull had returned from escorting Crookshank outside. He crooked a finger at me, motioning for me to come.

* * *

><p>Alarin gulped, and stood up from her seat. What had I said? Then I looked in the direction she was looking. Dawull, the big redheaded rusher, was calling her. She stood in front of him, not fazed by the fact that he dwarfed her. He said something, and even from here, I could tell that made her livid. She began shouting and managed to talk down to him. He spoke again, and she lit on him, gesturing wildly with her hands.<p>

It was then that I noticed that her left hand was missing the ring finger, and the first segment of the last finger. It was healed, but still disconcerting.

For the second time that night, Aniki appeared right in front of me.

"So now you're stalking her?" She asked. I didn't look at the blonde mot.

"She's missing her ring finger and part of her last finger," I said, not entirely paying attention to the swordswoman. Now Alarin had a knife out.

"There's an interesting story to that," Aniki said, very matter-of-factly.

"And how would you know? You were stalking her, too?" I paused. "Don't tell me you're a honeylove. That would just make everything very weird."

"No, I'm just asking questions, and getting answers." Then she registered what I said. "How dare you! You think after everything…" She shook her head in mock-disgust. "Really, Rosto."

I laughed. "I'm not stalking her," I said. "I'm considering things. She said that she doesn't work for the Rogue, but for the Court. She said that she could get away with dousing Deerborn herself, if there was someone suitable for her to put on the throne."

"Then why wouldn't she take the throne herself?" Aniki wanted to know.

"I don't think that's her style. I don't think she would be good with politics, either."

"You're assuming a lot, for knowing her as long as you have. Why does it matter?"

"I'm thinking Corus needs a new Rogue."

Then Aniki nodded. "I get it," She said. "You want to become the Rogue." And here I am, thinking I'm doing a good job of keeping things hypothetical.

"That's not what I'm saying," I protested. Aniki raised an eyebrow. "At least, not yet," I amended. "But say I did challenge him in the future. And won. If Alarin thought I wasn't a good Rogue, she could dispose of me," I said. "So…"

"You need her on your side," Aniki said slowly. I nodded.

"I can make nice with her now, or wait for her to think me unworthy when I'm on the throne," I said. "It's like trying to marry a mot. You have to ask for her father's consent. It's easier to get close to the father before popping the question, then to be unknown to him when you ask."

"That is the weirdest analogy I've ever heard," Aniki said. "Let me get this straight. You want to marry Deerborn?" I frowned at her, and she composed herself. "No, I get it. But don't get cocky. I suggest working under a chief for a while," She said. "Dawull offered me a job. I think I'll take it." Speaking of big red river dodgers, Alarin was waving her knife in that one's face.

Aniki saw that too. "I hope she doesn't kill my new boss." Then she looked at me. "Kora found a place on Nipcopper. She says we can move in Saturday."


	3. Roses

Before I could slit Dawull's throat, Deerborn intervened. "Calm down, little Wolf. You take insults too seriously," He said. If I wasn't being paid tomorrow, I might've cut his throat then. However, there would be repercussions, as there was no one I could replace him with.

I had nothing else to say, so I made a face at Dawull and sat at the Rogue's feet. An hour or so passed as I sat, absorbed in my own thoughts. Finally, Deerborn rose and dismissed me, and left for his private rooms. I rose as well, and headed out, Mary and Ace at my side.

Mary looked at me, brown eyes twinkling. "I met a cove," She grinned.

"So did I. There are many in Tortall, did you know?" I grinned as she cuffed me lightly.

"No! I mean one who just wanted to talk to me," She said.

"The one I met talked too much," I grumbled, then brightened, trying not to dampen Mary's mood. "What was his name?" I asked, and then a thought hit me. "Tell me it isn't Rosto."

"Who's Rosto? Anyhow, his name was Riall," She told me. "He comes from money."

"Good for you," I said. "He didn't try to exchange that money for anything, did he? A'cos I'll not stand for that."

She made a face. "You know I earn my money singin', not on my back, 'Arin."

"Just checkin'." I said, and then remembered something. "Rosto is on to us. He followed me and saw me takin' from th'loaners. Then he saw me passin' coin out to the little mumpers," I told her, slipping into Lower City cant.

"Who's Rosto?" She asked again. I shook my head. "Never mind. He invited me for a drink tomorrow night, and I'm extending the invitation to you."

"How is he in looks?" Mary asked. That mot is such a flirt.

"Well enough, but you stick with this Riall. I don't know if Rosto's the sort to be hanging around."

"So why are you having a drink with him?"

"I'd like to see where he's at, how he acts. He seems very capable, and I have a feeling he'll be moving up in the Court. You know, see if he's a threat to our Rogue."

Mary gave me an accusatory look. "You've wanted Deerborn in the gutters since you began working for the scut."

"Yes, but I can't let him _know_ that," I said. "Besides, if this Rosto wants the throne, I want to know if he's fit for it." I shrugged. "Mayhap he'll be good for it."

Mary leaned in and sniffed my clothes. "Mayhap we need to do the wash and take baths." She wrinkled her nose.

"I'll gladly take the bath, if it's with your coin," I said. "And I did the wash last time."

"Yes, and the time before, when I did the wash, I found a knife in the pocket of those trousers. You need to be better about that," She mock-scolded. We walked past our lodgings and to the bathhouses.

We soaked while maids washed our clothes. That cost extra, so we'll do the rest ourselves tomorrow.

Afterwards, I sent Mary home, and trotted with Ace back to where I had left the body. He was missing one ear, a calling card of mine for those who see the body. They know that the body was one who had crossed the Rogue's Wolf. Of course, the Dogs don't know that.

I managed to drag the heavy cove to the River Olorun, and toss in his corpse. Unless he is caught up in fishing net at the mouth of the river, he'll never be found.

Now that that was done, I could return home and get some sleep. My lodgings belonged to Mistress Trout, on Nipcopper Close. The boarding house was across the street from Rebakah Cooper's, which Mistress Trout also owned.

I shared a room with Mary, and she was already sleeping in her cot by the time I returned. I slid into my cot, and Ace lay down beside me like the good hound he is. Quickly enough sleep took me.

* * *

><p>When morning came about, I found myself standing on Nipcopper Close, looking at the lodgings Kora had picked out for the three of us. I had walked the opposite direction after speaking with the Puppy, Cooper. Little mumpers were throwing muck at her, apparently after she hobbled their ma.<p>

Now Cooper was gone, and I was checking out the boarding house. A movement across the street caught my eye, and I turned in time to see Alarin and her dog slip out the door of a building.

Her dark hair was once again braided tightly and tucked under, but her face was dirt-free, revealing a paleness close to my own. I called out to her, and she froze, and turned slowly to face me.

I strode up to her and scratched her hound between the ears.

"Good morning," Alarin said uncertainly, looking over my shoulder. I turned to see what she looking for, and saw nothing.

"What are you watching for?" I asked.

"Ulsa, one of the chiefs," She replied. "She's supposed to be meeting me."

"I hired on with her," I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"That's interesting," She said. I wondered why it was interesting.

"Enough about me. What are you up to today, after your meeting with Ulsa?" I asked.

"I have to be at Deerborn's side all day, every day. I get a bit of a break since Ulsa requested a chat with me," She replied, toying with a chain that hung around her neck. The pendant must've hung into her shirt.

"Don't you tire of him?" I asked. From what I had seen of Corus's Rogue last night, he barely lifted his tankard on his own.

"Don't you cease asking questions every now and again?" She shot back. I'm starting to think this one has a short fuse.

"Only when I get proper answers," I retorted.

"You'll learn fast enough that around here, there are no proper answers. Half-truths and full lies are the best you'll get," She said.

"Well, dear Alarin, you'll learn fast enough that I don't take well to people who lie to me," I said.

* * *

><p>"Then you should get used to it," I said, fighting to keep calm. "And I'm not your 'dear' anything."<p>

"You could be," Rosto grinned.

"Don't you have enough mots?" I asked.

"Not yet," He said. "Are we still on for drinks tonight?"

"As much as I wish I could say no, Mary has already decided she wants to," I said. It wasn't all the truth, but I didn't want to tell him I was going willfully, if only to get to know him and his mots in Deerborn's name.

"Good," He said. "I'd hate to be drinking alone."

"I get the notion that no matter what, you never drink alone," I said.

"You see right through me," He said, unashamed.

* * *

><p>"It's not hard. You're so pale, in the sun I can see your veins," She said very matter-of-factly. "That actually makes it easier for me, if I ever need to kill you. I have an easy sight of blood vessels that kill when cut." She eyed me as if to see which one was the most easily accessible.<p>

I quite like her attitude.

"Now, I haven't given you reason to kill me yet," I admonished jokingly.

"Another minute of you talking will be enough," She muttered. I ignored that. (OMG do I have a disclaimer anywhere? Oh noes! Well, if I did own Tortall, Dale would be dead as a doornail. So… Continue.)

"Is that so? There are plenty of mots who would kill for me to talk to them for a minute," I said, leaning close to her.

"And then they would have gone to all that trouble of dousing someone just to speak to a cocksure ducknob like you," She replied, not backing away, surprisingly. "That's a waste." Her breath smelled sweet and fresh. She was insulting me, yet I still felt drawn in. At the same moment I realized this, she skipped a pace backward to lean against the wall.

Does she read minds? Mithros, I hope not. I would take one of Kora's fire blasts to the cod then deal with a mind reader.

"I'm not a mind reader," She said suddenly. "But your face is like an open book. A thought crosses it and your expression changes entirely. You're easy to read."

If I'm to become Rogue, I should work on that.

"I would start now," Alarin said. "Although it is nice not to have you speaking." I kept my face carefully blank. I can guard myself, but Alarin is… offsetting.

"What is your business with Ulsa?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I haven't the slightest," She replied.

"And she's supposed to meet you here when?"

"In two hours. I had errands, but then I saw you and thought Ulsa would not be far behind. I do need those errands, done, though, else Deerborn will hang my arse on his wall," She said, and slid past me. Most mots would choose to bump into me. She twisted easily around me so as not to touch me. Offsetting is an understatement.

"What errands are you running for his sarden majesty?" I asked, turning to follow her.

"Why do you care?" She called in response.

I trotted a while and fell into pace with her. "Just being friendly, is all."

"People 'round here call it prying. It is frowned upon. But, if you must know, I have to find a greenery. I must… buy some flowers." I'll admit it, I was confused.

"What do flowers have to do with the Rogue?"

"You'd be surprised what flowers have poisonous parts. I'm the only one in Court who knows them all. Not just fatal, mind you. It doesn't take mage-spelled potions to make someone talk, only a little bit of Lily-of-the-Valley leaves and the threat of more." She shrugged. "It's how it is." Then she grinned. "Jack-in-the-Pulpit is my favorite. It makes one feel like their tongue and mouth are on fire. Thorn apples are fun, too."

"I never knew flowers could be so dangerous," I said, tucking that bit of information away.

Alarin abruptly stopped, causing me to nearly knock her over. She turned, grinning feral. Her teeth were strong and white, and the canines were unnaturally sharp.

"One day you will learn that even the prettiest rose has its thorns," She said, that wild look still on her face. I now know at least a few of the reasons she's called the Wolf. I also got the idea she wasn't talking about plants anymore.


	4. Best Hand Forward

**Hello, Archer hur. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed Rogue's Wolf and Steel Eyes! I really appreciate it. Enjoy!**

"Just because a flower has thorns doesn't mean it should never be admired," Rosto replied, catching my eyes.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I could eat," Rosto said. We drew up to a baker's stand. A mot was trying to lift a roll from the cart.

"Thief!" I cried, pointing. The baker turned and began screeching at the mot. While he was busy, I snatched a small loaf of raisin bread. Turning to face Rosto, I tore it in half and offered the piece to him.

"You're a hypocrite," He said, tweaking my nose and taking the piece.

"Don't touch me," I growled before taking a bite of my bread. Rosto grinned at me through a mouthful. I narrowed my eyes at the looby.

"Wolf's got a bark, now, doesn't she?" He teased. I cuffed him about the ear.

"Don't test her bite," A new voice said. Songbird Mary was rounding a corner, walking next to a handsome brown-haired, tall cove with green eyes. Shorter than Rosto, but tall enough.

"Hello, Mary. I take it this must be the Riall you've been talking about?" I asked. She blushed. The cove turned to her.

"You've told her about me?" He asked, smiling. "Good things, I hope. Riall Birch," He offered his hand to me. I shook it.

"Alarin," I said.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure to meet either of you," Rosto finally spoke. "Rosto the Piper."

"Nice to meet you," Riall replied. I turned to my friend.

"What are you up to today?" I asked.

"Errands," Mary said vaguely, waving a hand.

"Tell me they aren't similar to mine," I said.

"Thank the Goddess they're not. I'd been meaning to do some shopping as of late, and I ran into Riall," She replied as the cove tucked his arm through hers. Good for Mary. He seems nice. Then a flash of red caught my attention. Behind Mary and Riall was Ulsa, decked out in Carthaki red silk.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," I said to Riall, and hurried past him and Mary. I didn't give Rosto a second glance.

* * *

><p>"She's crazy, that mot," Mary said conversationally. "Always running errands and having meetings. She never takes a break."<p>

"Alarin's just committed," I said, feeling like I had to stand up for the mot.

"I know, and the Rogue doesn't deserve such commitment from her. He doesn't deserve anything, really," Mary replied.

"I don't have much to do with the Rogue's Court," Riall put in, then turned to Mary. "How deep in it are you?"

"Just a minstrel, singing for honest coin," She said, doe eyes large and innocent. I guess she had no reason to tell him about her and Alarin's side business of distracting and robbing richer people.

"And what does Alarin do for a living?"

"Body guarding," Mary and I said at the same time. I don't think that describes her job well at all. She's a highly trained assassin, and I'll bet my last copper that she's an amazing tracker and fighter as well. She had so much precision and professionalism that she reminded me of a Dog. A wild Dog, though. A Wolf.

"She seems like a mot one would like to spend time around," Riall said to no one in particular.

"And I get to do more of that tonight, when we go out for drinks. Although, I believe dear Alarin has already invited you," I said. Mary nodded, shameless. I looked over her and saw Ulsa, my new chief, leading Alarin down the street.

"And now I shall leave you two lovebirds," I said, and hurried past them. I wanted to be around in case Ulsa gave Alarin any trouble about last night. I'm full sure the mot can take care of herself, but who knows; she might appreciate a hand if Ulsa has rushers with her. Although, I'm not sure how my new boss would like that.

* * *

><p>"We need to talk in private, Wolf," Ulsa said. I nodded, and turned around whilst walking. I caught a glimpse of Rosto as he ducked behind a jeweler's stall. The white-blond hair gave him away.<p>

"Private it is, then," I said cordially. No need to kick the hornet's nest. While we walked, I mentally checked my weapons.

I wore a long knife strapped to my thigh underneath my breeches. Shorter knives were belted to my calves and tucked into my boots. There were daggers in my belt at each hip and at the small of my back. Two more were sheathed over my kidneys. My last dagger hung from a chain into my breastband between my peaches. Confident I was well armed, I willingly walked behind Ulsa.

We came to a small eating-house, where my informants told me she kept rooms. A serving gixie led us to an eating room furnished with a small round table and four chairs. A meal for two was already laid out. I sat on one of the wooden chairs, and Ulsa sat opposite me.

I wore charms knotted around one ankle, as opposed to around my neck, in case I got into a scuffle and someone tried to strangle me with my own charms. There was a pregnancy charm, a charm against minor curses, a charm that held reserves of my Gift, and a charm that would warn me against poison. It didn't react to the food, so I ate once Ulsa started.

Once I finished, I looked up at the chief. "What do you want from me?" I asked the mot.

She passed me a small purse. I opened it, seeing silver and gold nobles.

"Your pay," She said. "Kayfer asked me to give to you, seeing as I'd see you before him," She said. I nodded.

"He wants you to work the Pits tonight," She added. Ah. So _that's_ what this is about. Every now and then, Kayfer directs one of his chiefs to feed me and give me my pay early to soften me up. Then he'll spring the Pits on me.

The Pits were the fighting arenas behind the Court of the Rogue. There were separate ones for dog fighting, cock fighting, and, of course, people fighting. The Dogs got a few gold nobles in their Happy Bag to ignore it, but it was actually mostly legal. It was out of the sight of the public, for the most part quiet, and people who fought had known from the beginning that losing could mean death.

It was similar to the knights' tournaments, only there were far less rules and far more bloodshed. Kayfer always wants me to attend and take on challengers; to discourage anyone would challenge him. He also liked people to see his personal bodyguard win every time. Turns out people fear a cove much more when his guard can kick the hardest rusher halfway to Carthak. Especially if she's a mot.

I liked winning, really. I just hated how Kayfer used me to turn away anyone who had a mind to oppose him. Even his chiefs used me to test their new recruits, with orders for me not to kill them. It wasn't like I killed much in the Pits. I figure that I kill enough every day, so I let the losers keep their lives.

"Does he also want me to test your new rusher?" I asked Ulsa tiredly.

She grinned, showing off yellow teeth. "Of course. And his swordswoman mot, who's under Dawull now," She said. Swordswoman? I recalled two mots hanging around Rosto, a blonde-haired one and a brown-haired one.

I wished that I could refuse, but I can't say no to the craven cove that gives Songbird Mary and I protection. His protection also meant that no one could kill me in the Pits, which is comforting. But I never lose.

"Tell him I'll do it," I said. "But I don't want to," I added.

Ulsa's eyes flashed. "It doesn't matter what you want," She said. "You listen to your Rogue, or you face the consequences," She barked. Like Deerborn has the sack to do anything to me. On his own, anyways.

"Yes, alright. Don't you have a district to run?" I asked impatiently.

Ulsa sneered. "Don't you have some flowers to pick up?"

"Oh, yes. Now play nice, Ulsa, or you'll see what Kayfer uses the flowers for," I said, brushing by her as I exited. I picked her pocket as well. That's a few coins towards meat for Aceneith. Who, by the way, was lying by the door like the good hound he is. The big dog hopped to his feet when he saw me, and jumped up on his hind legs and put his front paws on my shoulder. He is the largest dog I've met, and when he stands like this, he's an inch taller than me.

"Come on," I said. "I owe you some food, don't I?" Ace barked in response.

"Oh, yes, you do. I've been waiting here forever," A familiar voice drawled, and an arm slinked around my shoulders. I wonder if Rosto will be this cozy with me after I kick his butt.

"I already fed you, didn't I?" I said, nudging the blond cove in the ribs.

"That was half a loaf of stolen bread. You're going to have to give me more if you want to keep me around," Rosto said, leaning his head close to my ear.

"Then I believe I shall starve you," I said. Rosto raised a pale eyebrow at me.

"Where did you get the way of talking like that?" He asked. I ducked out of his arm.

"I'm not some Cesspool trull," I said. No one had ever picked up on my manner of speech before him. Fortunately, he dropped it.

We walked in companionable silence for a minute, before a doxie with a scandalously low-cut dress knocked into Rosto's side.

"Sorry," She drawled in a sickly-sweet voice. Rosto winked at her, and she moved on, giggling.

I rolled my eyes. "Check your coin purse, you looby." He did, and cursed.

"She took two gold nobles," He whined.

"That's what you get, blondie," I said.

"That was the money for your drink," Rosto retorted. I looked down at Ace, who was practically humming with unspent energy.

"Rosto, do you want your coins back?" I asked, grinning at my dog.

"Well, of course," He replied.

"Ace, fetch," I said softly, and the wolfhound took off like he was shot from a bow.

"You're really an antisocial person, aren't you?" Rosto asked, leaning over me. "Sending your dog to pickpocket a pickpocket."

"Well, I couldn't send you after the doxie, could I? I wouldn't see you again for at least three hours, and she'd have even more money," I replied.

"She's not my taste," Rosto said, not missing a beat. "But you, on the other hand, are _exactly_ my taste." There was a high, girlish scream a street over. Five minutes later, my large dog trotted back towards us with a satin coin purse hanging from his jaws. Ace dropped it at my feet and sat obediently.

"No, boy, I didn't mean the whole thing!" I admonished. He gave me a wide-eyed look, as if to say, "You didn't give me much to work with."

I grabbed the purse, which was filled to the brim with gold, silver, and copper nobles. I fished out two gold nobles and passed them to Rosto.

"Here you go," I said.

"You know, we can split that," He said, eyeing the purse.

I threw back my head and laughed. "Nice try, laddybuck."

Rosto spun me around and dipped me in his arms. His face was inches from mine. I felt the coin purse slip from my hand into his. I kneed him in the cod, and he released me. I rolled backwards, back onto my feet, my hands in fists, and up in front of my face.

Rosto held the satin purse. "No, _that's_ a nice try, ladylove."

"Don't call me that," I darted in and snatched the purse. "And I need the money."

"You could make a considerable amount on your back," Rosto suggested. "You're pretty enough when you look a cove in the eyes."

"I'm fine with stealing from the doxies, not being one," I muttered, not sure how to take the compliment-insult. "Besides, Kayfer would be as mad as a bear with a thorn in his arse if he knew I was with a man," I said, more confident now that I had a valid excuse to hide behind.

* * *

><p>A bear with a thorn in his arse, I thought. I like that expression.<p>

"Why doesn't Deerborn want you to be with a man?" I asked.

"He thinks I'll get distracted," Alarin replied. Then her left arm twitched a bit, and she brushed her hand against her hip. "And it's not just that he doesn't want me to be with a man, but that he absolutely won't allow it."

"That must be horrible," I said.

"Not really. Men find me… intimidating. It would be horrible to you. I know you'd hate to not be allowed near men," She smirked.

"Oh, yes, it would kill me," I replied sarcastically, just to see Alarin grin.

"But really, Deerborn doesn't own you," I said seriously, pushing a strand of pale blond hair from my face. Alarin looked away.

"You should braid that," She mumbled.

"And look like a mot? Pass. Now, stop trying to change the subject," I said. "Kayfer can't stop you from falling in love."

"I don't want to fall in love! It doesn't matter. It's irrelevant. Unnecessary. Besides, no one would want me. Kayfer made sure of that. Not that it matters. It's irrelevant," Alarin replied.

How did Deerborn make sure that no one would want her?

"Alarin, you never told me what happened to your hand," I said. She examined her right hand.

"Oh, nothing, see? Why?"

"Other hand."

She stuck her left hand behind her back. "That one's fine enough, too."

"Now," I demanded.

Alarin snarled a bit. "Calm yourself," She near-barked, and showed me her hand. The finger a mot would wear a wedding ring on was missing, and so was the first segment of the last finger.

I took her hand, noticing the scars where the fingers should be.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kayfer happened, you looby. Said he doesn't want me marrying while he's still my master. So, as a coming-of-age gift, he lopped off my ring finger," She said, visibly fuming at the memory.

"What happened to your last finger?" I wanted to know.

Alarin laughed mirthlessly. "That was a bonus. I told him he cut off my finger because he'd be jealous if I married before him."

Deerborn is a looby. He must have thought that disfiguring Alarin would drive away any coves wanting to court her. The thought of her courting anyone made me want to both laugh and punch someone. I imagined Alarin wearing face paint and wearing a dress, but found it impossible. I couldn't determine the reason why I wanted to punch someone, though.

"That's funny, but it didn't get you anywhere. Did it hurt?" I asked. Alarin shrugged.

"I've had worse" was all she said, before looking up at the sky, presumably to determine the time. "I have to go," She said. She disappeared into the ground before I could say anymore, her beast of a dog trailing faithfully behind her.


End file.
